The Return of a Long Lost Friend
by Em Phantom
Summary: It's a week after the whole Disasteroid incident and the Fenton family is enjoying dinner together. That is, until a young girl collapses on the doorstep. Just who is this girl and how does Danny know her? No longer a oneshot! has no OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I was feeling really bored today, and the result - a oneshot! In this story, a familiar friend returns, not too long after the Disasteriod incident, and, well, you're just gonna have to read and see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related characters.**

* * *

It was a week after the Disasteroid had gone through the Earth, and yet life was still not back to normal. At least, for some of the occupants of Amity Park, that is. The Fenton family was enjoying a nice dinner, the first home cooked one where everyone was present in a long time.

"I still can't believe you never told us Danny," said Jack, glancing at his son.

"And I can't believe we never managed to figure it out," commented Maddie.

Danny and Jazz exchanged humorous glances; after all, their parents had been doing this all week. Ghost attacks hadn't occurred nearly as much this week, most likely due to Danny being a hero for both worlds and his sudden reappearance. "I'm just surprised you brushed the ghost equipment reacting to him as faulty equipment," said Jazz with a laugh.

Danny glared at his sister before joining in. "And you never even questioned why the Fenton Finder would be blasted to bits every time it was reassembled, no matter if it was in an anti ghost shield or not," he chuckled, and their parents joined in. The merry conversation was cut short as the doorbell rang. The four exchanged unsure glances, curious as to what reporter wanted an interview now.

"I'll get it," sighed Jazz, standing up and leaving the room to open the front door. There was a young girl, probably twelve years old, standing on the doorstep, her red and blue clothes ragged and her short black hair uncombed. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Danny," the girl said weakly, leaning against the wall for support. Upon closer inspection, Jazz saw a few minor injuries on the girl. "It's urgent!" the child insisted.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked.

"That's not important," she said. "I just really need to speak with Danny."

"Can you wait, we're kinda eating dinner at the moment," Jazz said, suspicious rising at the girl. She was probably hired to do an interview or something.

"I . . ." whatever the girl had been about to say, Jazz wouldn't find out. She suddenly swayed and collapsed, Jazz barely having enough time to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Mom, come here!" Jazz said urgently, and within seconds her mother arrived. "Help me get this girl to the couch, she just passed out for no reason."

Maddie nodded and grabbed the girl's legs, and together, they managed to carry her over to the couch. Shortly after, Danny and Jack walked over, curious as to what was going on.

"Who is she?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"I don't know," Jazz admitted. She glanced at her brother who was standing by the kitchen doorway. "Danny, she said that she really needed to speak with you."

His brow furrowed and he walked over, glancing at the girl from the back of the couch. It took a moment before he recognized her features, and his eyes widened. "No way!" he whispered in awe.

"Danny, there's nothing cool about this," scolded Maddie, looking over at her son. He was usually one to be responsible, but this seemed so out of character of him.

Danny shook his head and laughed, causing the other three to look at him in confusion. "I know it's not cool!" he said. "I just don't believe that she's here!"

Jazz and Maddie exchanged glances, but before any words could be exchanged, they heard a groan. The girl blinked slowly and looked up, seeing Danny's blurry face in front of her. "Danny, is that you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," he said softly, smiling at her. "I heard there was something important you need to talk to me about."

She nodded and yawned, stretching her arms before sitting up straight. "See, Skulker was hunting me, so I yelled at him to leave me alone, and, well . . ." she paused, looking meaningfully at the boy. "You remember that power you used against Vlad in the Rockies, you know, when I was helping you?"

Danny smirked and playfully ruffled her hair. "You got the Ghostly Wail?" he questioned knowingly.

"That's what you call it? I just thought it was a kind of scream," she said. "Could you help me with it?"

"Danny, who is she?" interrupted Jazz. Both black haired kids looked up and saw the three others, instantly exchanging identical glances.

"My name is Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an 'I'," the girl said. "Um, I guess we can go way back-"

"Dani, they know about my powers, the whole world does," Danny said with a sigh. Her eyes widened in sudden remembrance and she blushed.

"Sorry, but barely eating can make you forget things," she said. "Okay, so then they know about how Vlad wanted the perfect half ghost son, right?"

"Er, not entirely," Danny said. "When Vlad was saying what he wanted, I didn't have my powers so he only mentioned Mom."

Dani's eyes widened, but the deed was already done. "He wanted _what_?" Maddie demanded.

"Vlad kinda sort of wanted to make me his son, so I could be his evil apprentice and do his dirty work for him. I, of course, would never agree, leading to his attempt in cloning me," Danny said quickly.

"The fruit loop tried to clone you?" Jazz asked, somewhat surprised. "I thought cloning was impossible."

"It's nearly impossible if you don't have all of the genes," Dani said. "Like for instance, if Vlad was making a clone of Danny, it'd melt almost instantly due to not having the mid-morph DNA."

"Or as soon as it used its powers," Danny continued. "So Vlad discovered that if he made a female clone, she would last longer and therefore he would have a pawn to help him capture me to successfully clone me."

"Thankfully, Vlad gave me all of Danny's qualities, like his stubbornness, and free will, so I was able to discover Vlad's true intentions and join Danny," said Danielle. "Then I came back a month ago, Danny successfully stabilizing me with . . . uh . . . what was that called again?"

"Ecto-Dejecto," Danny answered promptly. "So basically, Dani is a clone of me."

"Dani-you," Jazz stuttered, looking between the two thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I do see a bit of resemblance . . ."

"Yeah, if she was a little taller they could pass as twins," Maddie said.

"So you have cool powers too?" Jack asked loudly, eager to find out.

"I'd transform, but I'm all out of energy from using that Ghostly Wail thing," said Dani tiredly. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, we'll get you some blankets and you can sleep on the couch for however long you want," Maddie said kindly. Danny took this as his cue and turned invisible, reappearing seconds later with a few woolen blankets and a fluffy pillow.

The adults watched as he tucked the girl in, lightly kissing her forehead before whispering, "Sweet dreams Danielle, and when you wake up, you're eating, and taking a shower."

"Sure, sure," Dani said slowly, her eyes drooping. "Night Danny!" Seconds later, she was fast asleep, and the four went to continue their dinner.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? if you want me to continue this, jsut say so in a review, but this is as far as I originally planned to take it. I _do_ have some ideas though. I've always wanted to write something where Danny's parents (and Jazz) find out about Danielle, and I figured that this would be a fun way to do so. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. this was much mor popular than I expected. Due to requests, I've decided to make this a full fledge story. This chapter doesn't have much on Dani though, it mainly focuses on Danny, but trust me, she'll play abg part in the story.**

**Thanks to Martiny, Chipmunklovers, Nicktoons Squad, Syuveil, **Danni Lea**, Dani-Danny, **Optimistic Cynic,** pHaNtOmFuRy, DPcrazy, Dannyphantomfreek, Hordak's Pupil, and unitydragon for reviewig! without you, I probably would have left this as a oneshot and never put in the reactions of other characters (one of the big parts of this story.) XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Remember, this takes place after Phantom Planet, so I'm ad-libbing as to how the characters would act, especially with Sam and Danny dating, Tucker being mayor, and Valerie finding out about Danny.**

* * *

The sun was rising in the eastern sky, the peace and quiet allowing all the teenaged members of the Fenton family to sleep soundly. Maddie and Jack were already up, working in the lab to reconstruct the Fenton Portal. Danny had been reminding them that they needed to put the "on" button on the outside this time. Maddie had just ventured upstairs to make some coffee when she heard a tired yawn from the living room. She walked in just in time to see Danielle sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Danielle," Maddie said gently. The girl wearily blinked and turned to the motherly figure. "If I remember correctly, Danny said the first thing you needed to do was take a shower."

Dani scowled, her brain processing that it was morning. "Stupid, overprotective brotherly figure," she muttered angrily, regretfully following Maddie to the bathroom. Towels and soaps were all laid out, so Maddie left her, ready to wake up her children for their first day back at school.

Jazz's door was open and Maddie could see her daughter combing her hair in front of the mirror. She was already dressed, no doubt perfectly ready for the day. Satisfied, she slowly opened the door to Danny's room and entered, distraught upon seeing her younger child tossing and turning in bed, sweat covering his body. "Danny, it's time to wake up," she said softly, touching his shoulder lightly.

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked, not recognizing where he was. "I'm in my room?" he whispered to himself, bringing his hand to his head. "But it seemed so real . . ."

"Of course you're in your room sweetie!" said Maddie. "You were just having a nightmare, it's perfectly normal."

"Yeah, normal," Danny said slowly, as if convincing himself to believe it, and he sat up. "Mom, did Danielle wake up yet?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I made her get in the shower," Maddie answered in reply. "I'll leave you to get ready, remember, you have school today."

Danny groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed as his mother left. He quickly got dressed in his normal attire, and packed his backpack, being sure to place a box wrapped in black wrapping paper carefully on top. After quickly brushing his teeth, he headed downstairs, where Jazz was eating breakfast and his parents were drinking coffee. The shower was still running.

"Morning Danny, did you have a nice sleep?" Jazz asked as she watched her brother sit down at the place his mother had set for him and started eating.

"No better than usual," he answered between bites, "although an interruption would have been appreciated."

Jazz winced, "Nightmares?" she asked.

"Of the worst kind," Danny replied. Both parents exchanged glances, curious as to what their children were talking about.

The shower shut off at that moment, closely followed by Dani yelling, "Um, where exactly did you put my clothes?"

"Danny, they're next to the dryer, would you mind fetching them for Danielle?" Maddie asked. He nodded and stood, walking over to where the dryer was near the bathroom. He grabbed the young girl's outfit and brought it to the bathroom, where he phased them through the door.

"Thanks Danny," the girl replied, and a minute later, she exited. "So, can I get something to eat now?"

"Yeah, follow me," Danny said, leading her to the kitchen. He brought her to an extra seat placed out and she sat, instantly eating the food.

The family finished the meal in light conversation, mainly involving a retelling of the Box Ghost's battle with Pandora. The whole table was in a good mood by the time Maddie cleared the table and Danny glanced at his watch. "School starts in half an hour," he announced, standing up and grabbing his backpack where he'd placed it by the door. "Dani, you just stay here and rest, kay?"

The girl pouted, but finally said, "Fine. Besides, I need all the rest I can get."

"Danny, I'm going to drive, you need a lift?" Jazz asked, swinging her car keys on her finger. Danny shook his head, and her eyes widened. "Oh, you want to take Sam to school! Should I pick up Tucker?"

"Nah, knowing Tuck he's going to use his full advantage of being Mayor and take a limo," Danny said casually. He transformed and floated off the ground. "Bye Mom, Dad, see you later." He then turned back to Danielle, "And don't go after any ghosts. I can take care of it and you need your strength up. Besides, I don't want to land another shell shocker on the town." Dani crossed her arms but agreed, and he flew of through the ceiling.

The wind was calm as he soared through the air, waving towards the citizens that had spotted him. Danny did a few loops for show before landing outside of Sam's mansion and changing back to human. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hello?" said Pamela Manson, Sam's mother, upon opening the door. "Oh, why, Daniel, what a surprise, are you here to take Samantha to school?"

"Yes, I am," Danny answered confidently. "Could you go get her?"

Pamela nodded before turning towards the kitchen and calling, "Sammykins! You're lovely friend Daniel is here to take you to school!"

"Coming Mom," Sam said as she entered and smiled at her boyfriend. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile. Her mother stared at them, causing the two to share humorous smirks. "What, Mom, I didn't tell you that Danny and I started dating?" Sam asked in false astonishment, bringing her hand up to her heart.

Pamela could only gape at the two as Danny took her daughters hand and led her out the door, which Sam closed behind them. He reached into his backpack and took out the black box. "This is for you," Danny said nervously, handing her the parcel. "I really hope you like it."

Sam slowly unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. On top of the cotton, there lay a black Danny Phantom collectors edition necklace, bordered with diamonds. "Oh, Danny, it's beautiful!" Sam cried joyfully, jumping as she squeezed her boyfriend in an embrace. "Will you help me put it on?"

Danny blushed and nodded, taking the necklace from the box and holding it around her neck. He fastened the clasp and smiled at her. "Now we'd better get to school before the reporters spot me here," he said with a laugh, and transformed. He grabbed Sam by the waist and flew high into the sky, the wind rushing against both of their faces. They arrived above Casper High in about a minute, where visible in the parking lot were several news vans. Danny groaned as he lowered them to the entrance, the only place that was deserted. The students were probably crowded by his locker or in his first period class already.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked quietly as he changed back and grabbed her hand. She gave it a light squeeze.

"No, but what choice do I have?" Danny sighed. He reached forward and pushed open the door, instantly being greeted by flashing cameras. On instinct, he turned both of them invisible, but that only resulted in more flashes of the camera. He dragged Sam through the crowd of reporters and fans, remaining intangible until they arrived at their lockers, where Jazz, Tucker in his top hat, and Valerie were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was a filler. But it does have a reaction in it. I may go further into the nightmare thing, or might just have Danny have them. I haven't decide yet. But those of you who couldn't figure out what nightmare he was having, think The Ultimate Enemy. Review Please!**

**Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first: I am truly very sorry for not updating in the incredibly long time it has been. The only excuse I can give is high school, and my newfound love for anime. However, I have not completely abandoned my fanfics, and once college apps are over, I fully expect to work on everything I have posted on this website. **

**You guys should expect the next update sometime before the winter holidays, seeing as I'll be done with applying to college by then. Between now and then, I'll hopefully find the time to go back and edit everything, starting with this story, to better fit my current grammar and writing capabilities. I wonder if you guys can discover the difference in the writing this chapter between 8th grade me and high school senior me?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert, despite the unexpected hiatus I took. It means a lot!**

* * *

Out of Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie, only Valerie jumped when Danny turned visible again and opened his locker without care. Sam let go of his hand and went to her own, easily entering the combination and swinging the door open. The students and reporters had yet to notice that Danny had evaded them, and were still crowded around the front door poised to take a picture.

"So, Danny, do I get any explanations?" Valerie asked, not even saying hello as she crossed her arms angrily.

His eyes darted from the crowd to the ghost hunter, and he smiled, "Later, okay. How about you all come to my house after school, so we can have a big explanation fest?"

"Oh! They need to meet-" Jazz started to say, but cut herself off as she caught her brother glaring at her with fierce green eyes. "Fine, you can tell them on your own. I'll be going to class now before the reporters mob me." She walked away, and the three turned to Danny.

"Explain," Sam said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "You don't have Wulf at your house, do you? Didn't I say that next time _I'll_ hide the inter-dimensional fugitive?"

"Don't worry, I don't have a dangerous ghost staying at my house," Danny said calmly. "And despite what Jazz thinks, you three already know who she almost mentioned."

Sam and Tucker groaned. "But we've met pretty much every ghost in the Ghost Zone already!" Tucker exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "That doesn't help."

Danny just grinned. "We should probably follow Jazz's example and get to class before I get mobbed. Coming?" He started walking to Lancer's room, arms locked with Sam. Valerie and Tucker exchanged glances and followed the couple.

"Can we at least get a hint?" Sam begged, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she gazed into her boyfriend's face.

"She hates Vlad as much as we do," he said after a moment, but then smiled. "Actually, it might be a bit more."

"Newsflash, most ghosts in the Ghost Zone hate Vlad now," Tucker pointed out. "That doesn't count as a clue."

"Sorry, but I think it'd be more fun for all of us if I kept who she is a surprise," Danny said. The three frowned, clearly unhappy at the thought of waiting until the end of the school day to discover Danny's mysterious visitor. Danny, unconcerned with his friends' impatience, focused on his own turmoil: his first day back at school after saving the world. He knew everyone's reactions to him would be vastly different now that they knew he was a superhero, and he wasn't looking forward to all of the attention he was bound to be receiving, especially from the A-list. He did not want to have to deal with Paulina's anticipated proposals….

Strengthening his resolve, Danny squeezed Sam's hand before walking through the door to his first class, eyes quickly assessing all possible exits as well as noting the occupants of the room. Lucky for him, Lancer himself seemed to be the only person there early, so Danny didn't have to worry about a room full of people mobbing him. Danny silently sat in his usual seat, his friends surrounding him as they normally did, before they all looked at the teacher, who seemed to be distracted and hadn't noticed them yet.

Mr. Lancer suddenly looked up, eyes widening as he spotted the group of teens. "_Moby Dick! _Welcome back, Mr. Fenton!" he said cheerfully.

Danny grinned at the teacher. "Thanks Mr. Lancer. It's been getting boring at home."

Tucker laughed, "That, and Jazz has been getting frustrated trying to catch you up to everyone else."

The overweight teacher nodded, "Ms. Fenton has been a great help, though sometimes her methods are not quite as effective as a classroom setting can be, especially considering she is your sister."

Danny reddened, rubbing the back of his neck, as he thought back to Jazz's tutoring attempts during his brief hiatus from school. Needless to say, he hadn't learned much, and Jazz had spent more time psychoanalyzing him rather than teaching him anything. "Heh heh, right," he said, clearing his throat. "Speaking about my grades, is there anything I can do to bring them up? Ghosts have been a huge distraction and I've been falling a lot behind."

Lancer nodded, looking through some papers on his desk. "I think we could work something out, considering the reason behind your missing assignments. How does an after-school session every day, barring ghost attacks, in which we would cover missed work sound? And, of course, more leniencies concerning deadlines for assignments."

The half-ghost teen grinned. "That'd be great, Mr. Lancer. Can we start tomorrow?"

"That would work well," Mr. Lancer said. He looked toward the other three. "This goes for the three of you as well, considering the amount of time you spend fighting ghosts."

Valerie frowned, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not as stupid as all my students seem to think. Once Danny's reason for missing so much class was revealed, you didn't think I'd realize yours?" Lancer said, raising an eyebrow. Valerie blushed. "I have seen the Red Huntress a number of times, you know."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lancer," Sam said, before anyone else could question the teacher. "I think we could all use the extra time."

Suddenly, a shriek resounded from the hallway and, eyes wide, the group turned to face the doorway, which quickly filled up with squealing fan girls (as well as a few fan boys), all wearing Danny's trademark symbol and pointing at him. Danny groaned and allowed his head to fall on his desk.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this didn't have quite as much as you guys wanted, but I'm surprised I managed to finish this after four years of not touching it. I hope you enjoyed, and like I said, an update should happen again in about a month.**

**In other news, a guy I know has started a band with his brothers called Baldwin Games, and they are spectacular. Seriously, check them out (but remove the spaces): http : / www . topblip . com / w / 6697**

**Don't worry, you'll all see me again soon! Review please!**

**-Emily**


End file.
